One Perfectly Dark Store Room
by SmileForTheCamera xoxo
Summary: “You gave your first kiss to that that Sterling dude? I mean look at his name. it sounds like some family resorts name” “Well yours isn’t that great too. I mean Shane GREY! It’s a colour for gods sake!”


Shane

_Mitchie_

Monday

"_Gosh… Fuck off"_

"What did I do now?"

"_Nothing, I just want you to fuck off"_

"What the hell? I thought you said that I'm forgiven for the prank"

"_Yeah, I said that, its finished, now I'm gonna stay away from you so that all this doesn't happen again"_

"But… Torres you are being mean now"

"_Yeah I know.. so?"_

"SO?? Mitchie.. you know I can make you scream"

"_So how does it matter with the fact that I don't want to talk to you ever again"_

"It does matter.. you know if you wont talk to me then I'll forcefully make love to you"

"_That's not possible, I mean I'll call it rape and not love making"_

"Yeah, but after that you'll yourself change the words" Shane smirked.

"_You're disgusting!" _

"Yeah at least I disgust you. That ex of yours didn't even give you flowers!"

"_How does that even connect! I mean do you have some problem about talking rubbish or talking things out of topic? I'll definitely suggest you some doctors then" _

"I don't need a doctor!"

"_Okay, a nurse?"_

"Yeah! But she should be thin and NOT fat. I'm warning you. She should have perfect blonde hair, a hot ass and a feeling to caress her legs for years and-- "

"_Okay, way too much description"_

"No I was just giving you a demo of how you should actually be"

"_What? I thought you were describing how the nurse should be"_

"Yeah, I meant you indirectly"

"_Seriously fuck off!"_

"Baby, one mistake, it should be fuck YOU and not OFF"

"_No, I want to say fuck off!"_

"Seriously you just have to ASK me if you want me to deflower you"

"_Why would I loose my virginity to some hobo?"_

"HOBO?!?!? Seriously, from what angle do you think I'm some hobo?"

"_Well, its very obvious if you hadn't found Nate and Jason you would definitely be a hobo"_

Shane huffs

"_Or else you would be that Haywire from prison break"_

"Number 1) I watch prison break! So I most definitely cannot be haywire, I mean I'm Micheal Scofeild… PSH! I'd be better then him"

"_HAHAHAHA! You better then MICHEAL SCOFEILD…. Nice joke! You don't even have a penny of his brains, actually that is the reason you'd be a hobo!"_

"……"

"_AWW!! Is Shaney angry? Whatever I gotta go"_

"Please do!"

"_And please go to a gift shop and buy a serious gift rather than gifting me a condom, my mom actually thought I slept with you"_

"Hey, Torres. It was cool. I know you loved it"

"_PSH! Yeah sure. I'd give it to some beggar to use it, so that he and his girlfriend can have eco friendly sex!"_

"EXCUSME! Sorry to burst your bubble but I gifted you that condom for us!"

"_FOR US?!?!?!"_

"Yeah, you know when you'll realize that I'm the sexiest beast alive on this earth and you'll come begging to have sex with me and so we can use that condom"

"_You disgust me! Bye"_

"Bye, baby! And I know you'll eventually start realizing the right use of the birthday gift I gave you"

"_Don't call me that!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Tuesday

"Look at this Mitchie" Shane said in a sing song voice

"_What"_

"This magazine"

"_What does it say?"_

"It says that I'm the sexiest person alive"

"_I'm sorry to burst your bubble but the magazine is lying"_

"Mitchie darling a fact is a fact. I've heard a saying 'truth is always bitter'"

"_Apparently I agree to it. And the truth is you are NOT hot. So the truth is always bitter"_

"Seriously sleep with me once I'll show you how bitter slash sweet it is!"

"………"

"What?"

"_Seriously stay away from me"_

_

* * *

  
_

Wednesday

"Ssup Torres?"

"_You seem in a good mood today"_

"Yeah! I got a new hot-smoking actually, one night stand, I literally had to cancel my plans with Stella to go clubbing tonight"

"_But shouldn't Stella be your night 'date' since she's your girlfriend?"_

"Haven't you heard the word 'cheating'?"

Mitchie's *rolling her eyes*

"Oh don't you roll your eyes at me! You're just jealous because I'll not be caressing your thighs but Vanessa's"

"_Who's Vanessa? And please I'd never even let you touch my thighs"_

"OH! Vanessa is my one night stand! And you so want me to touch them"

"_Umm…Bye Shane! I umm… gotta…umm.. go bye"_

"Wait! Mitchie, Wait I'm not finished yet!"

* * *

Thursday

"Whom is 'He said, She Said' written for?"

"_What?"_

"I know you wrote He Said, She Said for a boy, TELL ME WHO HE IS GOD DAMMIT?"

"_I think you have officially lost it"_

"Don't think I'm an idiot Mitchie, I heard you say it to that Jimmy Fallon dude on the talk show, who is that pathetic dude for whom you wrote the song for, who is your fucking inspiration?"

"_Seriously why do you even care Shane?"_

"I have to know who he is! GOT IT!"

"_Go die in a well Grey"_

"Tell me now! I order you too!"

"_PSH! Yeah and like I'll even respect my 'majesty'"_

"Oh yeah, am I that bad as kisser that you go and record a song for someone probably who looks more hideous than a monkey"

"_Seriously do you need a doctor, so that he can treat you with your mental disorder?"_

"Mental disorder! What kind of mental disorder?"

"_You know of talking things out of topic"_

"Do not change the topic with me Michelle. I'll tell your parents about this song"

"_Good morning Shane! But they know about it!"_

"And they didn't say anything?! Anything at all?!?!?"

"_Why will they tell me anything Shane? Actually they loved the song. Dad just praised me saying that the vocals were really clear and-- "_

"I'm not talking about the vocals. I'm talking about the lyrics!"

"_What's wrong with the lyrics Shane?"_

"Oh, Yeah! What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! Were you drunk while recording this song?!?!"

"_Jeez. Stop screaming. You don't own this pass way to shout like a lunatic."_

"Baby I can see us moving like that.  
Baby I can see us touchinglike that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.

We don't need no me when he said, she said!

What kind of lyrics are these?"

"_Ohhh! So that's bothering you? Is Shaney- Pookins jealous? And about the song, I'm sorry I'm not telling you whom I wrote this song about"_

"………_.."_

"_Why don't you go and chill in a honeymoon suite with Vanessa or Stella. Wait a minute she was Rachel right?"_

"I've gotta go bye!"

* * *

Friday

"_Shane, wait up!"_

"What is it?"

"_Oh okay, if you're in a bad mood I'll bug you later"_

"Seriously tell me what is it!"

"_OMG!!! You have not straightened you hair?!?!?! Wow actually you are not looking like a gay now. That's a plus point. You'll definitely have more fans now! "_

"WOW! So funny. I'm squealing like a girl now"

"_Okay I know you are a bastard like that but not such a big one. What's up? Did Vanessa not let you touch her thighs or did she refuse you to touch her boobs?"_

"None! Stella broke up with me"

"_And why is that?"_

"Because she came to know I was cheating her with Tess behind her back."

"_Vanessa"_

"Oh yeah! Vanessa"

"_So isn't this suppose to be your fault?"_

"Helloooo!!! She broke with Shane Grey. Like THE Shane Grey!"

"_Shane, Stella's so pretty that she can get a boy in her fingers like so easily"_

"And what about you?"

"_What about me?"_

"You know, why can't you get one?"

"_Well because I don't want one?_

"Or because you don't get one?"

_Okay he's hit the bull's eye!_

"_Thanks for rubbing that on my face Shane"_

Saturday

"Hey Mitch! I just had an awesome one night stand yesterday"

"_Like I care"_

"No, obviously you don't cause you never do"

"_Then why are you telling me that, since you I'm not interested"_

"WOAH! In a bad mood today?"

"_Seriously leave me alone Shane!"_

"But Mitch! Wait!"

* * *

Sunday

"Mitch! Wait I bought you something"

"_What is it now Shane? Don't disturb me! I've got like a ton of lines to learn for Sonny and I've got to work on my album. I have no time for your bull shit one night stand details"_

"Woah! You're still mad at me because of the talk we had 2 days back"

"_And I thought you couldn't stoop any lower"_

"Hey, I'm sorry okay I didn't mean it"

"_It's okay, I know didn't"_

"Listen okay Mitch, all this kind act is seriously irritating me. I mean I didn't mean it. I was just upset and then you came in. I didn't mean it. I swear"

"_Its okay Shane"_

"Mitch! Please! I was just jealous okay and I was lying that Stella broke up with me. Yeah! She did. But I was mad because of another reason"

"_Of what reason?"_

"You kissed that Sterling dude. Didn't you?"

"_Yeah I did, because we had to. You know it don't you? Since you think you are some know-it-all. In our characters Sonny and Chad at last realize their love for each other and they kiss"_

"You gave your first kiss to that that Sterling dude? I mean look at his name. it sounds like some family resorts name"

"_Well yours isn't that great too. I mean Shane GREY! It's a colour for gods sake!"_

"Mitchie, why aren't you like Sonny in real life?"

"_Because Sonny's fiction and I'm real. Duh!"_

"You don't get it do you?"

"_What?"_

"That I fucking LOVE you, you don't get that, do you?"

"_w-wha..—aat?"_

"I've been in love with you ever since I came to know you are our opening act for the world tour, and this time without kidding me give me the answer. Now! I order you!"

"_I.. I well I *bits her lower lip* love you to"_

"Well I know a perfectly dark store room where there is place for perfectly two people two perfectly, sensually make out" Shane smirked

"_I'm surprised you even know these words though"_

"Oh I'm so gonna take revenge for all the teasing you've put me through!"

"_Don't worry Shane, I didn't give Sterling my first kiss."_

"WHO THE FUCK WAS IT THEN?!?!"

"_I think you would rather like kissing me than killing my first kiss, wouldn't you?"_

"Oh you've gotta a point, well what are we waiting for. The store room's just to your right m'lady"

Mitchie giggled.

* * *

**Hello, you guys will probably be thinking whats up with the one shots everyday. haha! sorry i write them really fast.**

**revi****ew!**

**sorry for the typos!**

**aashma!**

**PS- for the last one shot somebody told me about the proposing thing. thanks! over here people call it this way that is why i wrote it like that. i'll take care of it next time. **


End file.
